Les souvenirs de Rogue
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: Suite de "Les souvenirs de Dudley". Harry prend en charge Tim, un petit garçon au passé difficile, ce qui l'amène à revisiter son propre passé et faire face à de nombreux problèmes. Harry aura besoin de toute l'aide possible pour venir en aide à son nouveau protégé, incluant Dudley et Severus Rogue, qui semble décidé à visiter les rêves de son ancien étudiant pour donner son avis.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut! Voici le premier chapitre de la suite de "Les souvenirs de Dudley". Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, il se peut que quelques détails soient plus difficiles à comprendre, mais c'est à vous de voir. C'est possible de comprendre quand même, mais quelques allusions vont vous échapper. Et anyway, si vous aimez cette histoire, alors vous aimerez probablement la première aussi, alors autant allez la lire.**

**Encore une fois, ceci est une traduction. Je ne suis donc pas l'auteur de cette histoire. Tout le mérite revient à paganaidd.**

**Donc,**

**Titre original: Snape's Memories**

**Auteur: paganaidd**

**Si vous voulez lire cette histoire dans sa langue originale, n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour le reste, je vais m'efforcer de poster mes chapitres dans des délais raisonnables (mais probablement pas très réguliers, soyez pas étonnés si un chapitre est posté au bout de trois jours, et le suivant prend 2 semaines). Je vais poster des updates sur mon profil, pour tenir compte de mes avancées entre les chapitres.**

**Oh! Et si jamais vous avez des idées pour m'aider avec le résumé, tout aide est la bienvenue, j'ai vraiment de la misère avec celui-là!**

**Alors, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Paniqué, un garçon trop mince dévalait une escalier de pierre qui avait manifestement l'intention de changer la direction de son point d'arrivée, au troisième étage. Si cela se produisait, il devrait rebrousser chemin et il serait encore plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Dès qu'il le réalisa, le garçon grimpa sur la rampe de pierre. Alors que l'escalier bougeait, il sauta dans les airs, comptant sur sa magie pour ralentir sa chute à une vitesse qu'il pourrait survivre avant de tomber sur l'arrivée d'escalier du deuxième étage. Il se rattrapa en une culbute qu'il avait apprise de ses multiples chutes de son balai.

Dans sa tête, il entendait ses meilleurs amis le réprimander pour avoir essayer de se casser le cou. Mais vraiment, ce n'était pas grave s'il se brisait le cou dans l'escalier, ce serait préférable au destin qui l'attendait s'il n'était pas dans les donjons il y avait cinq minutes déjà.

Harry était en retard pour le cours de potion.

Encore.

Il était sûr que _cette fois_, Rogue mettrait à exécution sa menace de le transformer en ingrédients pour ses potions. Il courut dans l'escalier derrière la tapisserie, incapable de se rappeler de l'incantation que Hermione avait utilisée pour aplatir les marches.

Il glissa dans l'intersection près de la sorcière borgne, puis devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Durant sa course, il maudit Ron dans sa tête, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas pris la peine de le réveiller avant de partir.

Finalement, il arriva au couloir de pierre qui menait au donjon de Rogue. La porte était encore ouverte, ce qui signifiait que le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Harry prit une grande inspiration et tenta d'entrer aussi discrètement que possible.

La classe était vide.

Après une seconde, Harry réalisa que c'était samedi. Le reste de sa classe était partie visiter Pré-au-Lard, mais Harry avait une retenue avec Rogue. Du moins, il espérait que c'était avec Rogue.

Il regarda sa main, saignant encore des coupures fraîches que Dolores Ombrage l'avait contraint à graver sur le dos de sa main. Même après l'avoir trempée dans l'essence de murlap, elle saignait encore. Il remarqua que le sang avait traversé sa manche. De petites gouttes tombaient sur le sol.

- Laissez-moi voir ça, Potter.

Professeur MacGonagall venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Harry pensait se rappeler l'avoir vue dans le corridor, sous sa forme de chat.

- Vous savez, James était pareil, dit-elle, brandissant sa baguette au-dessus de la coupure, Il ne pouvait pas mentir même si sa vie en dépendait.

Le sang arrêta de dégoutter sur le sol.

- Merci, Minerva, coupa la voix de Rogue, juste comme Harry commençait à croire que peut-être sa retenue était avec Minerva.

Elle était très sévère, mais comme Dumbledore avant elle, elle n'utilisait jamais de méthodes de discipline susceptibles de laisser des cicatrices permanentes.

Rogue, de l'autre côté...

- Des cicatrices permanentes, Potter? se moqua Rogue.

Merde. Avait-il parlé à voix haute? Quelqu'un lui avait-il glissé un Élixir de Babillage? Était-il là pour que Rogue lui administre l'antidote?

- En fait, Potter, j'espérais que nous pourrions avoir une discussion.

Harry fixa Rogue, qui sourit et s'appuya sur son bureau. Son expression était un peu ironique, mais elle était dépourvue de sa hargne habituelle.

Harry regarda à nouveau la salle de classe autour de lui. MacGonagall avait disparu, bien que Harry suspecte qu'elle ne soit que de l'autre côté de la porte. Puis, sans aucune transition, il réalisa qu'ils étaient dans son bureau. Non, se corrigea Harry, c'était le bureau de _Dumbledore_. Rogue était appuyé sur le bureau du directeur.

Harry fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Derrière Rogue, l'immense serpent, Nagini, se préparait à frapper.

- Professeur! s'écria Harry, Bougez!

Il pointa sa baguette, sans penser au sortilège à utiliser.

Le serpent resta paralysé un moment, dans un éclat de lumière verte. Puis, il s'enfuit, à présent à six pattes. Un insecte inoffensif.

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans l'obscurité. Ginny était allongée à ses côté, respirant doucement. Après un moment, Harry replaça la couverture par dessus lui, s'efforçant de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait eu un tel rêve.

Après quelques minutes à se retourner, incapable de trouver une position confortable, il soupira. Il sortit du lit et enfila une paire de bas pour contrer le froid de la nuit. Il ramassa sa baguette et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

- Ça va, Harry? murmura Ginny.

- Ça va. Juste un rêve, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- Tu veux de la compagnie?

Ginny aussi avait sa part de mauvais rêves.

- Non, ça va, dit Harry.

Il repensa à ce que Dudley avait dit à propos de cette phrase, quelques nuits plus tôt.

- Je vais juste voir comment vont les enfants.

C'était son habitude depuis des années maintenant. Rien n'écartait les cauchemars mieux que la vue de ses enfants dormant tranquillement.

À la lumière de sa veilleuse, Lily dormait à moitié hors de son lit, avec ses couvertures éparpillées partout. Ginny disait qu'elle tenait ça de Fred et George. Tant d'énergie qu'elle ne semblait jamais immobile, même dans son sommeil. Harry ramassa les draps et recouvrit Lily, souriant lorsqu'elle les tira autour d'elle comme un cocon.

Il y eut un mouvement furtif derrière lui. Les alarmes de la maison ne s'étaient pas déclenchées, alors Harry devina facilement de quoi il s'agissait... ou plutôt de qui. Il se tourna lentement, allumant sa baguette d'un _lumos_ informulé.

Leur nouveau fils adoptif, Tim, s'éloigna de la lumière, effrayé.

- Désolé Mr Potter, murmura-t-il.

Harry lui sourit.

- Salut. Pas capable de dormir? lui demanda-t-il.

Ils s'étaient attendus à ce que Tim ait quelques comportements bizarres. Harry avait découvert que l'un d'entre eux consistait à se promener dans la maison au beau milieu de la nuit. Il avait demandé à Kreattur de garder un œil sur le garçon, et de le réveiller, lui ou Ginny, si Tim semblait avoir besoin d'eux.

- Tu peux retourner te coucher, Kreattur, dit Harry, sachant que le vieil elfe rôdait aux alentours, Je vais rester avec Tim.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin, Mr Potter, dit Tim, légèrement alarmé, Je vais bien. Kreattur vient juste de me donner un verre d'eau, et j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes, et je promet que je vais retourner me coucher et je ne vais pas vous déranger.

Tim parlait toujours sans faire de pauses entre ses phrases. Du moins, les rares fois où il parlait.

Harry soupira. Il n'arrivait pas à convaincre Tim de l'appeler autrement que Mr Potter.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais du chocolat chaud? lui demanda-t-il gentiment, J'allais justement m'en faire.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement. Les psychomages avaient averti les Potter que Tim avait très peur des hommes. Il avait été recommandé que sa famille d'accueil soit une famille bien établie car sa mère avait eu de nombreuses "relations instables avec des hommes".

Euphémisme typique des psychomages, songea Harry.

Il tendit la main au petit garçon, qui la prit avec réticence. Harry remarqua avec un léger sourire que Tim tenait contre lui l'ours en peluche que Harry lui avait donné la nuit où il l'avait rencontré. Tim ne le lâchait pratiquement jamais.

Harry conduit le petit garçon jusqu'à la cuisine. Kreattur avait dû entendre la suggestion de Harry, car il était occupé à déposer sur la table un cabaret contenant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire le chocolat chaud, ainsi que des fioles de potion calmante et de sommeil sans rêve (dans les dosages adulte et enfant).

- Merci Kreattur, dit Harry, Maintenant tu peux aller dormir.

Kreattur s'inclina et se glissa jusqu'à son placard.

Harry utilisa sa baguette pour préparer le chocolat chaud, bien qu'il l'aurait peut-être fait à la main, habituellement. Les psychomages avaient expliqué qu'il était vital que Tim voit de la magie utilisée dans la vie de tous les jours. Il considéra la potion calmante un moment, mais Tim ne semblait pas particulièrement angoissé, seulement nerveux et tendu.

Eh bien, ils étaient deux. Voir Dudley, l'autre nuit, entendre (et lire) ce que Dudley avait pensé de leurs enfances, et finalement, prendre en charge le petit Tim avait réveillé en Harry des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis des années.

C'était quelque chose dont lui et Ginny avaient beaucoup parlé lors de leurs rencontres et leurs cours avec des psychomages, avant qu'ils n'appliquent pour leur permis de famille d'accueil. Harry était conscient que, provenant lui-même d'un foyer violent, adopter un enfant pourrait ramener à la surface quelques problèmes passés.

D'un autre côté, c'était un moyen sain et sans danger de combler sa manie de vouloir sauver les gens.

Il tendit à l'enfant son chocolat pas-trop-chaud, comparant le comportement tendu et alerte du garçon à ceux de ses propres enfants au même âge et dans la même situation. James aurait discuté joyeusement, s'il avait eu Harry pour lui tout seul, et Al aurait demandé une histoire. Lily aurait insisté pour que Kreattur se joigne à eux pour prendre le thé, et l'elfe aurait revêtu sa plus belle serviette de thé pour l'occasion.

Tim se contentait d'observer Harry en buvant son chocolat chaud.

Harry fit venir du placard une boîte de biscuits. Il la déposa sur la table et la poussa vers Tim, qui en prit un avec hésitation. Harry se servit également.

- Est-ce que tu as fait un cauchemars? demanda Harry.

Tim hocha la tête mais ne fournit aucun détail supplémentaire.

- Mm, moi aussi, dit Harry d'un ton sérieux.

L'enfant se comportait de façon si peu enfantine que Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

Le garçon déposa sa tasse vide sur la table.

- Nous allons sortir, demain, dit Harry, se rappelant de leurs plans pour le lendemain, Tu te souviens de Hermione et de Dudley, de l'autre nuit? Ils vont être là. Et quelques autres personnes.

Harry espérait que ça ne serait pas trop pour Tim.

Le garçon ne répondit pas pendant un moment.

- Vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'enfermer, Mr Potter, murmura-t-il finalement, hésitant, Je vais toucher à rien. Peut-être que je peux aider Kreattur ou...

Harry soupira, imaginant la tête que ferait Ginny en entendant parler de ça. Tim avait déjà dit suffisamment de choses, au cours des derniers jours l'avaient forcée à quitter la pièce, le visage blême.

- Non, Tim, l'interrompit doucement Harry, Je veux dire que _nous_ sortons. Toute la famille.

Un éclair de peur et de peine traversa les yeux du garçon, et il se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh. Alors vous amenez Kreattur?

- Non. Je veux dire, Kreattur fait partie de la famille, mais c'est aussi ton cas, maintenant, expliqua patiemment Harry.

Il se rappelait vaguement avoir pensé un peu de la même manière lui-même, au cours de sa première année à Poudlard. Il lui semblait se souvenir avoir demandé à Ron s'il avait vraiment eu des cadeaux de Noël. Bien sûr, quand Harry avait commencé à aller à Poudlard, il avait onze ans, pas sept (Tim était minuscule, souffrant apparemment d'un problème de développement, dont les médicomages tentaient encore de comprendre s'il était mental ou physique). Harry n'était pas certain si ce détail rendait la situation meilleure ou pire.

- Vous voulez dire... Vous voulez que je vienne aussi? demanda Tim avec de grands yeux.

Harry sourit.

- Oui. Je pense que tu vas bien t'amuser. Lily veut tout te montrer.

Lily, au grand plaisir de Ginny et Harry, prenait son nouveau rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux. Le fait que Lily entrerait bientôt à Poudlard aidait grandement, évidemment. À la perspective de recevoir une baguette, la plupart des enfants sorciers se considéraient trop grands pour se faire materner, comme ils le faisaient pour Tim. En plus, Tim attisait le penchant de Lily à vouloir prendre soin des autres.

- Oh, souffla Tim.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir ajouter davantage. Peut-être craignait-il de dire la mauvaise chose et de mettre Harry en colère. Bien sûr, après les bêtises de James et Al, il y avait peu de choses qu'un petit garçon pouvait faire pour mettre Harry réellement en colère. Irrité et exaspéré, peut-être, mais pas en colère.

- Allez, dit Harry en lui tendant à nouveau la main, Il est temps de retourner se coucher.

Tim lui prit la main avec moins de réticences, cette fois. Harry remarqua également que le garçon avait pris trois ou quatre biscuits supplémentaires et les avait subtilement glissés dans sa poche.

Kreattur avait déjà averti Harry et Ginny que le garçon s'était fait une réserve de nourriture dans un sac en-dessous de son lit. Kreattur et Ginny s'étaient inquiétés que Tim laisse de la nourriture pourrir dans sa chambre, mais Harry comprenait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait dit à Kreattur de ne pas nettoyer le dessous du lit, et qu'il s'en occuperait lui-même. Il semblait que le moment soit arrivé.

- Hey, Tim, dit Harry alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier obscur en direction de la nouvelle chambre de Tim, Ces biscuits vont devenir plutôt secs dans ta poche.

Tim figea. Harry descendit quelques marches alors que le gamin se tournait vers lui. À la lumière de la baguette de Harry, le garçon avait l'air affolé.

- Tu sais que tu peux toujours te servir dans la cuisine, poursuivit nonchalamment Harry, Ou demander à Kreattur.

Il recommença à avancer, traînant le garçon avec lui.

- Mais si c'est plus facile pour toi, je peux mettre un placard à nourriture dans ta chambre, ajouta Harry, Je peux l'ensorceler pour garder les aliments frais, aussi. Je veux juste éviter d'attirer des souris, tu comprends?

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Tim, et celui-ci grimpa dans son lit, suivant prudemment Harry des yeux. D'un sort rapide, Harry retira une des planches du plancher, se souvenant comment lui-même cachait ses affaires chez les Dursley. Quelques sortilèges plus tard et il avait créé une petite cache à nourriture, sorts de conservation inclus. Tout ce que Tim mettrait là resterait frais et ne risquerait pas d'attirer des souris ou des insectes. Il tendit les mains pour recevoir les biscuits dans la poche de Tim. Le garçon les lui donna, l'air coupable. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le dessous du lit et fit venir à lui le sac que Tim avait caché.

Tim émit un petit cri de protestation. Harry tenta d'avoir l'air rassurant.

- Ça va, je veux juste enlever la nourriture, expliqua-t-il.

Harry en sortit d'autres biscuits, une pomme, quelques carottes cuites, la moitié d'un sandwich, un peu de fromage et quelques autres aliments facilement transportable. Harry remarqua avec un pincement au cœur, qu'en dehors des biscuits, aucun des aliments ne pouvait réellement entrer dans la catégorie "dessert". Tim avait la voracité variée d'un enfant qui connaissait bien la faim. Jamais Tim n'avait demandé ou refusé de la nourriture, ni exprimé quelque préférence que ce soit, excepté en prenant un très grand nombre de biscuits au chocolat.

Harry plaça la nourriture dans la nouvelle cachette et replaça la planche par-dessus.

- Voilà! Tu peux manger quand tu veux sans avoir à aller jusqu'à la cuisine. Essaie seulement de ne pas faire de miettes dans ton lit.

Harry nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait parler à Kreattur de la cachette et peut-être lui demander de s'assurer qu'il y ait toujours un petit quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Harry jeta un œil aux autres items à l'intérieur du sac. Quelques jouets que Tim avait reçus du personnel de Ste-Mangouste s'y trouvaient. Tim tendit une main, pour rapidement se reculer quand Harry tourna son regard vers lui, apparemment trop effrayé pour parler.

Harry sortit un album photo. Il était vieux, poussiéreux et le sorcier savait exactement d'où il venait.

Son bureau.

La seule pièce où les enfants n'avaient pas le droit d'aller, et même Ginny cognait avant d'y entrer. Le seul endroit où Harry avait demandé à Tim de ne pas aller.

Harry tint l'objet bien en vue. Il contenait les photos de ses parents, Sirius, Remus et même quelques unes de Severus Rogue, qu'il avait reçues après que le Ministère ait lu son testament. C'étaient des photos de Rogue avec sa mère, Lily.

- Désolé. Désolé, s'exclama Tim, levant un bras et se recroquevillant sur lui-même, avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

La réaction de Tim coupa immédiatement à Harry le réflexe qu'il aurait pu avoir de crier. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu envie de crier à ce point avait été l'été dernier, quand James avait pris le balai de Harry (le dernier modèle d'Éclair de Foudre) sans permission pour une balade. James avait été ébranlé par les cris de Harry cette fois-là. Tim serait dévasté.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, prenant le dessus sur son exaspération (sa psychomage serait fière). Tim était sur le point de faire une crise d'hyperventilation sous le coup de la peur.

Harry expira lentement et conta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Quand il pensa être en mesure de parler sans sonner en colère, il dit :

- Je vais devoir remettre ça à sa place. Si tu veux voir ce qu'il y a dans mon bureau, tu dois le demander. Ce n'est pas très poli, autrement.

Harry réalisa qu'il sonnait comme Remus. Les reproches calmes de Remus avaient toujours eu plus d'effet que les crises d'autres personnes.

- J'ai besoin de retourner au lit, moi aussi.

Harry se pencha et tapota l'oreiller de Tim.

- Allez, couche-toi, dit-il à l'enfant dérouté et effrayé, qui s'allongea en tremblant. Appelle-moi ou tante Ginny si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord? murmura Harry en le recouvrant.

Ils pourraient s'occuper du chapardage de bibliothèque le lendemain.

Harry s'allongea aux côtés de Ginny, tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'était endormi. Dans son rêve, il était de retour dans le bureau du directeur.

- Incroyable comment les enfants ont toujours l'air de faire la chose que tu veux pas qu'ils fassent, dit Rogue d'un ton sardonique.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original: Snape's Memories**

**Auteur: paganaidd**

* * *

**... _précédemment:_**

_Harry s'allongea aux côtés de Ginny, tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il s'était endormi. Dans son rêve, il était de retour dans le bureau du directeur._

_- Incroyable comment les enfants ont toujours l'air de faire la chose que tu veux pas qu'ils fassent, dit Rogue d'un ton sardonique._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Quoi? demanda sèchement Harry.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

Rogue s'appuya nonchalamment contre le bureau du directeur, l'air plutôt détendu. Du moins, pour Rogue.

- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous m'avez fait venir? demanda Harry, confus.

Quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Quelque chose par rapport à sa famille?

Ginny s'était fait prendre à essayer de voler l'épée de Griffondor. Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il était là..?

- Monsieur... Ginny n'a pas pris l'épée. On l'a trouvée. La biche argentée nous a amenés jusqu'à elle...

Harry ne pensait pas que Rogue l'écouterait, il ne le faisait jamais. Mais il se sentait obligé de garder Ginny aussi loin que possible de cette histoire.

- Ne la livrez pas aux Carrows.

Rogue ne bougea pas, mais le coin de ses lèvres se releva.

- Je suis au courant pour la biche argentée, Mr Potter, dit-il doucement, Et les Carrows sont morts depuis longtemps.

Oui, c'était vrai, réalisa Harry, ils étaient morts depuis des années, maintenant. Et Harry n'était même pas à Poudlard quand les Carrows y étaient. Il n'était plus élève à Poudlard depuis vingt ans. Et Rogue était...

- Monsieur, dit lentement Harry, son cerveau semblant se mettre en marche, Vous êtes mort.

Rogue hocha calmement la tête.

- Vous avez finalement compris, Potter? demanda-t-il doucement, sans la rancoeur qui perçait normalement dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressait à Harry.

- Je suis entrain de rêver?

Harry espérait que c'était un rêve, il lui restait encore trop de choses à faire pour être mort.

Rogue hocha à nouveau la tête, l'air amusé.

- Exactement, répondit-il.

Une autre pensée traversa alors l'esprit de Harry.

- Est-ce que vous êtes réel, ou est-ce que vous êtes un rêve?

Rogue roula les yeux, comme il le faisait autrefois quand il trouvait Harry particulièrement idiot.

- C'est une question stupide, Potter. Si je vous disais que je vous visitais d'au-delà la mort, ce serait précisément le genre de choses que pourrait imaginer votre subconscient fiévreux. De la même façon, un visiteur d'outre-tombe pourrait vouloir vous faire croire qu'il s'agit d'un rêve pour ses propres raisons. Tirez vos propres conclusions, pour une fois.

Harry allait définitivement envoyer un hibou à Phoebe, sa médicomage, en se réveillant.

- Donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, alors? demanda Harry.

S'étant souvenu qu'il était maintenant plus vieux que Rogue au moment de sa mort, il n'allait sûrement pas continuer à l'appeler "Monsieur". Il vérifia dans sa manche que sa baguette était toujours là. Harry n'aimait pas voyager sans elle, même dans ses propres rêves.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je veux simplement vous parler.

Rogue se leva. Il était toujours habillé de la robe de sorcier noire qu'il mettait pour enseigner. Il avait l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu en vie. Plus jeune, peut-être, ou simplement mieux nourri et plus soigné. Harry ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Rogue bien reposé durant toute sa scolarité.

- À quel propos? Je suppose que s'il s'agissait d'un de ces vraiment mauvais rêves que j'ai quelques fois, vous auriez déjà commencé à saigner et je serais couvert de votre sang, en ce moment.

Harry avait été hanté par ce cauchemars durant deux ou trois ans après la fin de la guerre.

À nouveau, Rogue eut un sourire ironique.

- Pas cette nuit, Potter. Mais si vous voulez, je peux vous arranger ça pour une autre fois.

Le sourire de Rogue grandit quand Harry frissonna.

- Non? dit Rogue avant de se diriger vers la porte, Venez, alors.

Harry le suivit.

- Où allons-nous?

- Suivez-moi simplement.

Il traversèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent directement dans le parc ensoleillé du château, plutôt que d'avoir eu à traverser le château pour s'y rendre. Harry nota distraitement que ça n'aurait pas été possible dans le vrai château.

Le ciel était clair et les arbres recouverts de leur feuillage de début d'été. Rogue marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent, côte-à-côte, sur le bord du lac.

Il restèrent là une ou deux minutes à regarder le paysage. Harry se rappela que c'était l'endroit où Rogue avait parlé avec sa mère, durant leur cinquième année. Là où il avait demandé à la mère de Harry s'ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis. Cette pensée serra légèrement le cœur de Harry.

- Vous savez, dit Harry d'une voix grave, Après votre mort, quand j'essayais de blanchir votre nom, Ginny disait que vous aviez été bizarre toute l'année. Elle a dit que, quand vous l'aviez trouvée avec Luna et Neville, alors qu'ils tentaient de voler l'épée, vous aviez insisté auprès des Carrows que de les envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite avec Hagrid était bien pire que tout ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer. Elle m'a dit qu'à l'époque, aucun d'entre eux n'avait compris pourquoi vous essayiez de les protéger.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- Dumbledore... commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour déglutir.

-... m'a fait promettre de veiller sur les élèves du mieux que je pouvais.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry, son visage s'assombrissant.

- Parce que j'avais fait un si bon travail à veiller sur vous, j'imagine, siffla-t-il, Ce n'était pas facile de vous garder en vie, vous savez, quand vous étiez si déterminé à tout faire pour vous faire tuer.

Harry avait eu du temps pour considérer comment les choses avaient dû paraître pour Rogue. Il soupira.

- Ça avait toujours l'air d'une bonne idée, sur le moment.

Rogue croisa les bras et grogna quelque chose qui sonnait comme un accord.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors Rogue.

Harry le dévisagea un moment.

- Désolé..? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il se demanda un moment comment prendre cette affirmation. Que ce soit une hallucination de son subconscient ou non, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre de la part de Rogue.

- Désolé... pour quoi?

Rogue serra la mâchoire.

- Vous voulez une liste de mes crimes, Potter? gronda-t-il.

- Non... Mais... Je ne pense simplement pas que vous me deviez quoi que ce soit, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le ciel commençait à se couvrir de nuages gris menaçants.

Rogue prit une grande inspiration, l'air surpris.

- Ah, dit-il d'un ton raide, Eh bien je suppose que je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. Je suppose que je devrais vous dire que j'avais l'intention d'agir à propos de ce que j'avais appris lors de nos leçons d'occlumancie, avant qu'elles ne soient interrompues.

- Je suis désolé à propos de ça... commença Harry en se tortillant inconfortablement.

Rogue leva une main pour l'interrompre dans son explication.

- Je comptais montrer à Dumbledore les souvenirs que j'avais récoltés dans votre tête, lors de nos leçon d'occlumancie. Je savais que Dumbledore vous avait placé dans cette maison à cause de la protection qu'elle vous accordait, mais j'étais sûr qu'une autre solution pouvait être trouvée. J'avais planifié de menacer Dumbledore de dénoncer la situation au ministère. Mon intention était de vous placer sous la tutelle d'un membre de l'Ordre. Et puis vous avez fait cette...

Rogue s'arrêta, à la recherche d'un mot adéquat.

- frasque puérile et mal avisée? proposa Harry à voix basse, ne se rappelant que trop bien ce qu'il avait ressenti en découvrant le souvenir de son père et Sirius s'attaquant à Rogue. Et combien Rogue avait eu l'air fou furieux en découvrant Harry dans la Pensine.

- Hm, oui, répondit Rogue d'un ton amer. Enfin, j'ai arrêté mes démarches, après ça. J'ai décidé que le meilleur plan d'action était de vous ignorer. J'aurais toujours pu agir sur ce que j'avais vu, mais j'avais décidé que ce que j'avais vu n'était pas... enfin...

- Pas si pire? Pas votre problème? termina Harry pour Rogue encore une fois.

Harry avait été furieux contre Dumbledore durant quelques années, mais il ne pouvais pas vraiment blâmer Rogue. La vie de Rogue avait été trop dangereuse pour passer du temps à s'inquiéter de telles choses.

Rogue détourna le regard, haussant les épaules.

- Je savais que la situation était mauvaise, poursuivit-il doucement, Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi vous n'aviez pas eu plus d'ennuis que ce que vous avez eu? Dolores Ombrage vous aurait accordé avec joie la punition de mon choix. Avec Dumbledore en fuite du ministère, il aurait été facile de vous faire expulser, sachant que la protection du sang de votre mère vous protégerait de Voldemort.

Harry se demanda si c'était vrai, ou simplement une explication créée par son esprit endormi. Peut-être que Minerva était au courant de quelques détails. Il lui demanderait la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

- Vous avez un nouveau protégé, Mr. Potter, dit Rogue, changeant subitement le sujet, ce qui était loin de déranger Harry.

- Vous voulez dire Tim? dit Harry avec un sourire affectueux.

- Prenez bien soin de lui, Mr. Potter, souffla Rogue.

- Harry? Allez, on va être en retard si tu ne te lèves pas!

Ginny secouait Harry par l'épaule, la lumière du soleil envahissant la pièce.


End file.
